


Floating

by littleLouve



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bottom Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Louis, Protective Harry, kinda ??, see notes for additional warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLouve/pseuds/littleLouve
Summary: The one where Louis has control over water in every form but he doesn't know what to do with it. Harry is here to guide him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 64
Kudos: 266
Collections: Bottom Louis Fic Fest 2020





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of the 2020 Bottom Louis Fic Fest. 
> 
> _The original Prompt: AU where Louis has control over water in every form. Idk what the plot would be but I imagined a scene where Harry tells Louis he’s taking someone on a date and Louis makes it pour rain during the date just to ruin it. Lots of jealousy and pining! Friends to lovers._
> 
> •For my sake let's pretend all omegas in this universe have the ability to control any of the four element, assigned to them when they present as omegas  
> •Louis’ ability to control water is called: Waterfire
> 
>  **Warnings:**  
>  •small instance of violence/mention of blood (if you want to skip it, it's the library scene)  
> *please let me know if you want anything else added or tagged!
> 
> I'm dedicating this fic to Miles because I've promised her a fic 4 years ago and it's finally here and I hope I did her proud  
> Be nice, stay safe, have fun reading!

Harry’s favorite place in the world was the beach. Maybe it was cliche, boring even, but he’s always felt this unexplainable pull towards the beach. He did as a baby, his mom attests, he did as a child, and now, at 30, the love for the beach never faded.

Day or night, Harry was at the beach. He loved when the sun warmed and bronzed his skin as he listened to the waves crashing against the shores in the daylight. He loved when the tangy sea salt air hit him while the moonlight was reflected on the water at night. At the beach, there’s a weird sense of being exposed. It’s an open place, never-ending ocean and half naked people walking around in sand. No clothes, no layers, no secrets, just the ocean.  
And water.

Maybe it wasn’t the beach itself that made him feel at home, but what the beach represented. Water.

Harry loved water. Water made him carefree, it made him float. Water reminded him of love and water made him— wet. Harry blinked, the sudden shock of the cold water brought him back from his serene daydream. He was quite literally soaking wet.

So the first tickles on his face should have been a warning. A sign. Harry should have listened to them. And his conscious telling him something was amiss. The angry drops hitting his face were, in fact, not raindrops like he brushed it off in the beginning. Honestly, he should’ve known and expected for this to happen.

He didn't though, expect that is. In the 28 years he’s known Louis, Louis has not yet done something as drastic as this. Ok that was a blatant lie, there were some instances Harry can recall but that doesn’t explain why he is now sitting on a table for two, drenched from head to toe with a companion in front of him who’s equally wet. And not the good kind of wet.

Good thing they were outside, and even better that it was summer and they were at the beach. The rays of the sun warming his cooling body underneath his wet shirt just right that it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was welcoming even. Did he say it was a good thing that they were outside at least? Not that it’d have mattered when they were the only ones soaking wet with a gasping crowd looking on to them as if they were animals exhibited in a zoo.

The omega who was with him was already screeching for the culprit to be found, already assuming it was a fellow omega. Who else could have done such a thing other than omegas?

“What the fuck?!” Harry winced as the omega’s sharp voice brought him back to reality. “Is this some sort of a joke?” The omega’s anger only grew the more he was met with utter silence and bewilderment. “Just because you can waterfire, it doesn’t give you the right to dunk it on innocent people out of nowhere! What kind of sick joke are you playing!?” The omega was wildly looking around. Harry knew he had to interfere before things went from bad to worse.

“Uhm—” what is he supposed to say to this? He had to act quick if the gust of wind that was suspiciously not here before, increasing in speed and aggression was anything to go by. “Can you even control it?!”

And.

Ok. Before the crowd was treated to a live-action Avatar show between two omegas, he slowly walked towards the wet omega.

He looked around to see if he could find where Louis was hiding. “Why don’t we—” another splash of water hit him in the face out of nowhere and Finn gasped. “Why don’t _you_ go inside and try to dry up hm?” he finished his sentence after spluttering some leftover drops out of his mouth.

Harry steered the squawking omega to the entrance where, he looked up to see who was going to assist them, Tom and Jackie were waiting for them with a towel in their hands.

“Mr. Styles, we—” Harry held up his hands as they approached his workers, “It’s alright Tom, why don’t you guys help Finn here dry up.” He reached for the towel in Jackie’s hand and put it around the omega. Finn walked inside still muttering curses under his breath and a sheepish Jackie silently followed behind to assist. Harry decided not to comment on the fact that she should try harder to hide the amusement on her face and instead reached for the towel in Tom’s hand.

“Can you inform the staff and the kitchen that everyone in the open beach area is to be treated to a free desert of their choice today?” He looked apologetically to the three tables that was close to his, “And tell them their bills is taken care of.”

“Yes sir, I’ll get to it immediately” Harry watched as Tom hurried inside.

Once alone, he breathed out a sigh of relief. He tried to pick at the sticky shirt and tried to tug it from his body to relieve the uncomfortable feeling on his skin, To no avail. His hair has matted down enough to probably make his wet dog look complete.

If Harry were to turn around he would probably find the set of angry blue eyes glaring at him from a few meters away. The one whose presence he felt since he sat down at the table and the one who is responsible for him looking like a wet dog right now.

And the other diners— Harry looked around to see who was still enjoying this little free show— were at least trying their best not to make it too obvious they were recording it or still blatantly staring at him.

One person was still mid bite with their spoon hovering in front of their mouth.

Mouth half open. 

With another deep sigh and puffing his chest, he turned around and made his way to Louis.

His wet shoes feeling heavy on the sand as he drew closer to the sweet, but very angry scent Louis was giving off.

Way to make a fool of yourself in front of diners, but with Louis in his life, every day was an adventure for Harry.

Maybe he _was_ a fool, but if you asked Harry, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

****

“I can’t believe you decide to exploit my kitchen for your little omega!”

“How many times do I need to tell you-”

“He was just an applicant for a job yeah yeah” Louis’ mocking voice interrupted him.

“Doesn’t explain why you felt the need to serve a full 3-course menu for him though? And he was clearly trying to flirt— don’t even try” Louis waved a finger in his face as Harry opened his mouth to retort.

They decided to walk instead of taking the car. Their apartment was just a few blocks away from the beach so it’s not like they have done this before. And Harry recalls Louis saying something about not wanting to sit in a car with someone “stinking of wet dog”, so walking they did.

Louis waddled a few steps in front of him, refusing to walk alongside him and opting to stay ahead. Harry could easily out walk him if he wanted to. One step of his equalled two or three steps for Louis’ shorter legs. But something in Harry told him not to agitate the omega and leave him be. This time he actually decided to listen to his conscience.

Yet another splash of water hitting his face is what startles him back from his thought. He turns his attention back to Louis.

Harry swipes at his forehead to wipe the trickling water from his face. “Okay you’re right, he was flirting”

Harry is alpha enough to admit that Louis did have a point about the flirting. He tried his best to stay professional but the omega was starting to get more bold with his flirting and the, first subtle, waves of pheromones were getting stronger and stronger before Louis dropped the water bomb at them out of nowhere. Literally.

“See!”

“But!” Harry interrupted Louis, “That’s what all omegas would do,” Louis was visibly getting worked up again “in these circumstances” Harry punctuated. “He was trying to get a job, use all assets and what not, however the saying goes”

“There is no saying like that!”

“Okay you’re right”, he had to try another tactic.

“I should have put a stop to it long before you saw all of that” He tried to reach out to Louis to pull him in his arms, to comfort, but the latter swiftly moved out of his reach and turned back around.

Harry knew the main problem wasn't the flirting omega, well, not anymore. Louis always made sure to deal with persisting omegas near Harry in his own ways.

Ways that include water.

No, something else upset Louis. And he didn't know if he should breach the subject now. 

“I’m sorry I made you waterfire in front of all these people baby” he tried again, and then instantly flinched at the way Louis went rigid at his words. Maybe waiting until they were home was a better option.

He wasn’t going to bring it up here. He was going to wait until they were home, comfortable and dry, before he approached him.

He even had made a plan on how to go on about it. A cup of strawberry milk being high in the list.

Oh and also Rainbow.

Can’t be forgetting Rainbow.

The thing is, Harry suspects— no he is sure— there’s something else that’s been bothering Louis for a while now. And it’s not the incident at the restaurant. He just doesn’t know how to approach Louis on this without spooking the omega. 

Once he gets closer to the now halted Louis, he slowly tries to reach for him again. When he’s not met with resistance this time, he pulls the omega towards him and hugs him tight and feels all fight and stiffness leave Louis’ body.

They both breathe out a sigh at the same time.

They were going to be alright.

_****_

They spend, Harry assumes, 10 or 15 minutes like that. In the middle of the street, just hugging, just them.

And the few watchful eyes they have attracted on the street with their little show apparently.

He has been feeling the eyes on his back for a while now. Honestly Harry should start working at the circus with the amount of times he’s been exposed to an audience in a mortifying manner.

“Louis?”

“Hmmm?” Louis pushed his face deeper into Harry’s chest and rubbed his nose against the wet shirt.

“Can you—” Harry chuckled as he put his chin on Louis’ head and looked up at the gleaming cloud above him. A rainball that has been trickling down water drops on his head ever since they started their journey home, “Can you make it stop raining please?”

“Oh!” he startles as it all, both the rain—and sadly— their moment, abruptly comes to an end.

Louis looked lighter now though, as if the hug erased all troubles he had.

Harry watched as Louis smiled up at him in apology and turned around as he made his way to their building.

Huh. Harry hadn’t noticed they had arrived alrea— “Hi Harry!!” Harry’s eye twitched as he felt the loud screech of their neighbor invade his ears. Honestly what did Harry do to deserve this much stress?

“Good afternoon Jace, me and Louis were just—”

“Oh! I didn’t see your _friend_ , hi Louis!”

Harry watched as the tension slowly creeped up Louis’ body again. He was clawing at the handle of the door.

Hard.

Hand turning white typo of grip and— okay, he had to handle this before another water bomb went off.

Literally.

“Hi Jace, hope you’re well, speak to you later Bye Jace!” He rushed them inside before their neighbor could utter any reply.

Louis was silent as they made their way to the lift.

He didn’t say anything when they arrived at their front door.

Nothing when Harry opened the door and gently guide him inside with a hand on his lower back and locked the door once they were in the comfort of their house.

Harry breathes out a sigh and rubs his forehead.

All the tension from the rough day drained out from his body making way for smell the rich, soothing scent of alpha and omega in the room.

Their scent.

After putting away his keys he looked around the room to see where Louis had disappeared.

He couldn’t spot the omega in the hallway. Nor the kitchen, but the empty aquarium that greeted him in the living room was telling him all he needed to know.

He let out a sigh again and decided to let Louis have a moment alone with Rainbow.

****

“Are you going to put him away anytime soon?” Louis blinks up at Leigh-Anne gesturing at Rainbow. He sits up from his position on the couch and accepts the warm tea she passed to him.

“Why are you scared of him? He isn't gonna do anything, look!” Louis laughed when Leigh let out a shriek and moved away from them in a flurry of motion.

“Yeah well not all of us are used to seeing blue lizards around the house.”

Louis’ attention turns back to Rainbow. “First of all, it’s a gecko, a lizard species not just a lizard” he smiles down at Rainbow when he chirped as if he was saying “tell her mommy!”

He whirls the gecko’s tail around his finger to give him a sturdy grip and moves him closer to his face, “second of all, he isn’t blue, his color is azure” he punctuates with an exaggerated drawl on the ‘r’.

“There’s a difference you know”.

If Louis were to look up he’d probably see Leigh rolling her eyes at him. And so Louis decides that he wants to keep his attention on his baby. Someone more deserving and more respectful of him right now, he thinks with a roll of his own eyes. He knows Leigh is watching them from her position on the couch.

“He looks like he’s smiling.” Louis looks down at Rainbow to see him indeed, make a smiley face at him. Louis decides against mentioning to Leigh that it's just Rain's face being like that.

Leigh is seemingly over her 5 minute freak-out anyway.

Every time, Louis notes with another roll of his eyes.

Seriously it’s been over 5 years and it happens every time, for 5 minutes and then she’s completely fine to sometimes even give Rain a little stroke on the head. And now, Louis finally drags his eyes towards where his friend is, she’s scrolling through her phone and drinking her own tea. Every time. He shakes his head fondly.

He turns his attention back to Rain. He softly pats his gecko’s head. “So anyway, when is Zayn coming he’s ignoring my texts.”

****

  
Harry looked down at his phone and read the text Louis sent him.

_**Baby [17:41]** Liam is looking for an omega to make Eli jealous_   
_**Baby [17:41]** it’s hilarious to watch him sniff around actually._

He huffs out an amused laugh and moves his fingers to reply

_**Me [18:03]** If he even thinks about touching you I’ll kill him._

He looks up when he hears someone approach him. An omega. Harry makes a mental note to use the neutralizer in his car.

Louis is not the type to throw tantrums when he smells new omega on him. Be it from his work or, like now, in shops. It’s just something Harry wants to do for his omega. Knowing how sensitive omegas are to foreign scent, foreign omega scent in their nest. Besides, he does it for himself too. It’s not something he wants in their house.

“Good aftertoon how can I help you?” Harry has been flirted with enough to consider himself an expert on the coy tone omegas use on him.

He puts his phone in his pocket.

“Hello. I’m looking for flowers for my omega” He tries to hide his smirk when he notices the shop assistant’s face fall.

****

“Your alpha is only nice to you and worships the ground you walk on of course you’d think he’s an oversized teddy bear.”

Harry wasn’t planning to eavesdrop on them, he really didn’t. It’s just that curiosity got the best of him at the mention of his name which is why he was now standing in the hallway, back from an exhausting day at work, listening to what he could make out as Louis, Zayn and Leigh-Anne seemingly having their gossip tea session.

They have this a few times a month, the omegas that is. It’s become a thing for them over the years he’s known them ever since their college years.

They come together and catch up on each other’s lives.

It’s a cute omegan thing to do, Harry thinks fondly. He sometimes even joins them, together with Andre, Leigh’s alpha and Anthony, Zayn’s alpha.

“That’s not true! Harry is plenty respectful to everyone!” Louis’ high-pitched retort brings Harry back from his thoughts.

Amused, he slowly creeps closer to the living room where the noise is coming from.

“Yeah, but Lou you have to admit, he oozes alpha, I mean damn don’t let Anth hear this but Harry could bring me down on my knees with a singl—”

Harry hears a loud “Oof” followed by a loud cackle.

Whatever Zayn was going to say next got interrupted with, what sounds like a pillow being thrown at him and Harry hears the room erupt in laughter.

Harry shakes his head in amusement, jealous little thing.

“Watch it Z”, Leigh’s giggling filled the room. It seems like their tea got switched with alcoholic drinks at some point Harry assumes, amused at the omegas' antics.

“Anyways, doesn’t matter, I love when he does that”

“And what exactly is ‘that’? Being alpha?” It sounds like Leigh is eating something, ice cream, Harry guesses.

“Tossing me around our bed like a rag doll” Leigh chokes on her ice cream and Zayn huffs out a laugh like he’s used to Louis saying these sort of obscene things so casually.

He is.

And- fuck. Harry’s hand unconsciously moves towards the front of his jeans. He palms his hardening cock.

He gives himself a few minutes to collect himself.

Finally, he decides to make his presence known and makes a move towards the living room.

“You know, I always wondered how you managed to stay a virgin for that long” Zayn goes on. And just like that, Harry’s step faltered.

Interesting.

****

“I’ll have you know we did other stuff” Louis casually mumbled out.

His mouth is full of ice cream. The cold, sweet ice was a shock on Louis' tongue. It’s a damn good one too. He could already see the bottom of the cartoon peeking through the left-over and pouted at the thought of having to stand up and get another box.

Leigh makes grabby hands at his ice cream. He moves the box within her spoon’s reach to let her scoop up some ice cream.

“Yeah don’t even start on that” Zayn countered, fake disgust in his tone. Oh yeah they did plenty of other stuff.

Other stuff being Louis on his knees almost every single day. Not that he complained. He loved it. Loved how rough Harry would get sometimes. The heat of Louis’ mouth made him feel so good that he lost control at times. The feeling of making his alpha lose control, his hot deep grunts and—

“Jesus christ, are you deepthroating the spoon?!” Louis snapped out of his daydream.

He wasn’t. “I wasn’t!”

And he was also not blushing. Rain chirped from his lap. He squinted down at him. 

Traitor.

“Rain go tell daddy to come in already and to stop acting like a creep listening in on us" he said as sternly as possible.

A sheepish looking Harry joined them in the living room and the room soon filled with all of their laughter.

****

Louis still doesn’t understand, may never really understand, how gorgeous he is to Harry. When he’s coming undone under him, when he’s sleeping, when he’s smiling, laughing, crying.

How much Harry loves to just look at him.

And touch.

He looks at the omega laid bare at his mercy.

Louis was blinking at him with so much want in his eyes it takes Harry’s breath away for a second.

Naked, eyes glazed, cheeks flushed, mouth open, wet- he looks like art.

And it feels like Harry is painting, slowly, bringing that blush down Louis’ cheeks to his neck with gentle strokes of his fingers.

It’s a little like magic, it _is_ magic.

There’s an electric feeling at the tips of his fingers that Harry’s sure will never go away as long as he gets to touch Louis, love him, have him as his.

He watches in amusement as Louis struggles to contain his powers when Harry's fingertips keeps brushing over all parts of his body. His legs spreading on instinct.

Louis' eyes is flashing from the regular but gorgeous ocean blue, to the vibrant bright aqua blue.

Something that’s always been a candid indication he’s Waterfiring.

Or when his senses are overwhelmed.

Like now.

Turned on.

And, well, maybe Harry helps it out a little, maybe his mouth is to blame for it as it sucks a deep red just below his throat until Louis is twisting and moaning beneath him, trying to thrust up and get some friction on his hardening cock.

“Harry...” he whines, Harry’s sure Louis doesn’t even know what he’s asking. “C’mere” he answers still.

He grips Louis’ wrist and hefts him upright, manhandling the omega snug in his lap.

Louis lets out a surprised gasp at the sheer power and his thighs houses Harry’s hips. Harry starts licking alongside Louis’ throat. 

Louis tastes like strawberries.

He feels Louis shudder all over underneath his hands, followed with the squirming of his body as Louis tries to locate Harry’s meandering hands.

When he finally finds what he’s looking for he throws Harry the most sultry look and— Harry watches as Louis wraps his mouth around his index finger and pushes it inside.

You’re going to be the end of me, is what Harry wants to say but what comes out instead, is a deep growl.

“Tell me about the first time you realized you wanted me inside you,” his lips are brushing Louis’ ear.

Louis is still lapping at his, now saliva soiled, fingers.

Harry's referring to the gossip session with Zayn and Leigh.

All the talk about how obssessed Louis was with Harry’s dick, their first time, how Harry was his first, his only. It affected him— his alpha— more than he realized.

He needed Louis to retell the filthy things he told Zayn and Leigh about their sex-life. Their first time. He wants to replay, relive the moment he finally got to call Louis his.

“I remember seeing you, _alpha_ you,” Louis starts, moving to now giving Harry’s fingers kitten licks.

“I went into the bathroom at your, _our_ , restaurant and fingered myself to the thought of you taking me right there and then.”

Fuck.

Harry ripped his fingers from his mouth and moved both hands downwards to grip Louis’ ass. His cock thickening at the filth spilling out of Louis’ mouth.

“You’re so hot, alpha, always have been” Louis continued casually, as if he wasn’t causing Harry to go feral. “Dominating the whole room whenever you walk in, everyone at your mercy wanting to please you and you— oh“ Harry tilted his head to side to see Louis’ bright blue eyes starting to glow their bright vibrant blue again at the feel of Harry’s wet finger finally in him.

“You fuck me so good. Like an anima— oh right there,” a needy moan interrupts Louis’ speech.” The omega in his lap was starting to stray from their story. His mind only making space for cock, and the need to be filled too strongly to form any lucid thoughts.

Harry thrust his finger inside, this time more roughly. ”Continue” he growls out.

Harry uses his other hand to keep stroking his back. The soothing act in contrast to his rough fingers moving inside Louis.

Louis continues after catching his breath, ”Som- sometimes I fantasize about going to your office to ride on your fat knot.” Louis finishes.

He truly was going to be the death of him.

“It’s all I can think about. I can’t help it. You got me so addicted to your cock after just one fuck, addicted to your knot, only yours...” Louis mewls out as Harry slides, now three fingers deep inside him.a

“Baby. Fuck you can be so filthy sometimes.” Harry growls out against the hot skin under his lips. 

And just like that, he slides in.

****

Harry selfishly takes his own pleasure. And Louis. Louis just lets him. Harry watches as he takes. Loves it. Louis' legs are splayed obscene, hickey adorned throat thrown back in pleasure as he rolls his hips back as best as he can. Hole clenching greedily around Harry's cock.

His grip on Louis’ hips already has left the omega with visible traces of bruises as he fucks with abandon need.

Louis’ eyes have rolled up in pleasure and Harry can make out the tear tracks on his flushed cheeks. He thrust again. Deep. And is rewarded with the sweet sound of Louis’ pleasure.

“Open your eyes,” Harry says, breathless, trying to keep the rhythm. “Baby, look at me.”

Louis’ eyes burst open and Harry was greeted with the sight of glowing blue orbs.

Wet with tears. Chin wobbling as the pleasure seems to be too much for him.

“So beautiful like this,” Harry hums. He caresses Louis' side in soothing motion and feels him shudder under his hands.

“All flushed and strung out, just for me.” He growls out possessively.

“Want to keep you like this. Right here on the edge, begging for my cock. So I could always give you just what you need.” Louis whines.

The sight of tears on Louis’ face takes him back to their first time.

_Louis presses his face into the crook of his arm and cries for a moment, while Harry hovers over him and watches, captivated._

_Christ, how could simple tear stains on rosy cheeks make him this hard?_

_His cock is not even halfway in and he already had to pause multiple times to give Louis time to adjust._

_He doesn’t know if Louis is crying because he’s overwhelmed, hurting or frustrated that Harry isn’t giving in on his demands to “just stick it in you knothead” or all three._

_Must be all three._

_“Okay,” Harry says, gentle, “Okay" he repeats again. "It’s all right. Fuck, look at you.”_

_Louis jerks his hidden face out of his arm and bright blue orbs glares Harry right in the eyes through teary eyes._

_Harry reaches a hand to cup Louis’ face with both hands. He thumbs away on the tears around his cheeks. Meant to wipe them away but instead he brushes it all over his cheeks. His face. Using Louis' face as a canvas to paint the tears over his red cheeks._

_He moves one hand over the cheeks and grips Louis' face. This time more roughly. He slides a finger along Louis' bottom lip, his thumb moving to his other cheek._

_He puckers Louis' lips and pulls Louis' jaw upwards to plant a hard kiss on his mouth. And Louis just lets him do as he pleases._

_“If you don’t get in me in five seconds,” Louis says after Harry let's his face go, voice raw, breathless, as if he’s been taken apart for 2 hours already. (He has)._

_“I’m going to find way to drown your dick.”_

Harry huffs out a laugh at the memory.

Despite the intensity of the situation, their nervous energy and pure scent of sex and want exuding from the room. Louis always managed to make him laugh.

The memory, mixed with Louis' hole clenching and still housing his cock so tight and his sweet moaning, is what ultimately brings Harry over the edge.

Biting his bottom lip, he groans loudly as he feels his knot starting to form. Harry pulls Louis down on his knot making him release the most delicious of noises yet.

The omega clenches his wet heat with a mewled out “yes, finally” and comes around Harry’s knot. He lies boneless, spent, twitching, as if he’s content to just let his body be used as Harry’s cock jets come inside of his tight hole. God does it feel good.

While trying to catch his breath, he carefully starts dragging his cock along Louis’ inner walls while Louis makes little mewling noises, clutching at Harry desperately.

His hands are still on Harry’s back, his nails raking down, this time not piercing the skin but in a more soothing manner.

Harry is sure he’ll feel the scratches tomorrow. Right now though, the adrelines in his body is high with all his attention laser focussed on making his omega feel good.

When Harry finally manages to bring himself to pull out, Louis whines and tightens around his cock. “Not yet,” he whines. “Stay.”

Harry’s cock twitches at that.

Louis doesn’t realize what that does to him. To his heart. His mind, and his knot.

But Harry suspects he knows anyway.

Louis drives him crazy.

Turns him into an animal like he said.

Always had.

****

Later that night Harry finds himself unable to sleep for some reason. He has been softly tracing his fingers over Louis’ smooth, naked back. His hand on Louis feels like it’s dancing in water, flowing and moving the waves around the surface in all directions.

Enchanted.

He feels content to watch his omega sleep.

Louis is sleeping on his front, face pushing in his pillow, relaxed, sated. And so at peace. It’s been a while since he last saw Louis this relaxed.

The room is filled with the scent of both of them. There’s a trace of their arousal still present in the air. Their nest is warm, all calm pheromones and familiar.

Home.

The sudden rude buzzing of his phone breaks him from his trance and makes him jolt up.

He immediately clicks on the lock button to silence the offending intruder of their peace and winces when Louis starts to move and mumble something but breathes out a relief when Louis relaxes again.

Harry carefully moves from the bed to locate his sweatpants in the dark.

With one look behind him to confirm that Louis’ sleep wasn’t disturbed, he leaves the room and closes the door behind him to make his way downstairs.

****

When he finally manages to drag himself down the stairs, his phone has started to ring again. With a furrow of his brow, he finally picks up.

“Anthony?”

On the other end of the line he can make out the sound of some rustling and creaking of what sounds like leather and then finally “Hey... Harry,” a sheepish sounding Anthony replies.

“What have you been up to?” he asks as if they are supposed to have a casual conversation.

Harry glanced up at the stairs.

“Fucking my wife. What do you want?”

Anthony chuckled at the other end of the line, “does Louis know you call him your wife?”

Harry smirked, “Do you really want to know the answer to that?”

Anth’s reaction came in the form of gagging noises through the line.

Harry laughed. “What do you want at—“ he removed the phone from his ear, “2 am? What the fuck?!”

“Look” a deep sigh, it sounded like he was now out of his car, “I know it’s late but I- Zayn kind of kicked me out and I have nowhere to go and I need advice—“

“Zayn kicked you out?” Harry interrupted. “What happened?” He was now more clear headed. It must have been serious.

“Can I come over? I will explain everything it’s just- sleeping in the car is definitely not comfortable. I'll tell you that, don’t ever piss off your omega Styles.”

Harry huffed “would rather cut off my balls than upset my omega” he rolled his eyes. “You can come over, but I’m warning you if you make any noise I’ll help Zayn cut off your balls understood?” Anthony’s laugh followed with a brief silence and then, “Uhm so open the door?”

Of course.

Harry walked towards the front-door and opened the lock. “How long have you been here?” 

****

“Harry?” A sleepy Louis walks into the living room and squinted at the harsh bright light. Harry glared at Anthony who was spotting a guilty look on his face, and stood up.

“What are you doing up?” He whispers as he moves across the room towards Louis. He tugs the sleepy omega towards himself as he grabs both his hands.

He moves Louis’ hands towards his lips and kisses it. The omega’s skin soft on his lips.

“What are you guys doing here, Anth what’s going on?”

And there goes any plans Harry had to guide Louis back upstairs to sleep.

Harry sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

****

“Drink your water, alpha up and go grovel and apologize properly don’t let Zayn sleep alone today! So close to his heat!!”

After they told Louis what was going on, the omega didn’t hesitate to swat at the offending alpha in their living room.

In between the cursing and specks of water being thrown at the poor alpha, they managed to figure out what the problem was.

Turns out, going home smelling of unknown omega (even if it was just the omega at work), while your partner was close to heat, was going to result in you almost quite literally being burned alive by your fire controlling omega and getting kicked out.

“I already finished my wat- oh” Harry watched as Anthony took his, now re-filled, glass and slurped it down in one go.

Almost as if the water had magic powers that kicked in the gear, Harry startles as the alpha suddenly stood up with a new air of confidence.

“Right, no you’re right I— uhm ok I’m going, I’m going to properly apologize to you guys for ruining your night another time, promise, but I— uhm I have a very upset omega to tend to right now.” Before Harry could say anything, the alpha flurried to the front door and ran outside. Their front door still left open.

Harry and Louis were standing at their door as they watched Anthony impatiently tapping on the button of the lift.

There was a suspicious looking wet patch forming at the back of his jeans accompanied with the sound of Louis trying to contain his soft giggles at his own mischief.

Harry managed to contain his loud cackle when he realized what Louis was doing. He huffed out a silent, amused laugh instead.

Anthony quite literally looked like an omega leaking from the ass. Harry was already starting to wonder how Louis managed to relatively stay calm and collected and not curse out Anthony. Too much. Or drown the poor guy for upsetting his best friend.

They watched as the lift finally arrived. He smirked and waved at Anthony when he bid them farewell with a thankful nod until the lift door closed again.

Silence followed

“Do you think he noticed the smell of your cum dripping down my thighs?” In a flurry of the movement a giggling Louis was lifted into his arms as legs wrapped around Harry’s waist.

Harry growled against Louis' moth as their tongues danced in each other’s mouth with Louis' arms tightly locked around his neck.

The chorus of laughter filled the room as Louis was again hoisted over his shoulders and Harry made his way to the stairs.

The sound of Louis giggling, and later his sweet moans filled the entire house for the rest of the night.

****

Harry doesn’t know when it became some sort of a tradition for them to spend their Friday evenings at the local library.

Admittedly, Mary’s place is a snug and homey place that instantly became their place to end their weeks on a relaxing note and welcome the weekend.

It started back when they were still in uni. Harry would always find Louis in the fantasy section of the library. Lost in his books, sometimes to escape the stress of his exams and other times just to have a moment for himself.

He started to accompany Louis to the place more frequently, mostly because he was worried the boy wasn’t eating enough, too lost in his books to have a proper lunch so he started to bring him food and take-outs and force him to eat and drink in between.

And so it became their thing and years later he’s proud that they still manage to have moments like these that honor the fond memories of their past. And that the spark is still ignited and alive between them years later.

He welcomes the cool air when he’s inside, happy to escape the summer heat, and makes his way to Louis.

He halts his steps when he suddenly hears loud voices. Without realizing his body was automatically taking him in the direction of where the ruckus was happening, he finds himself arriving at the fantasy section.

His steps falter and his jaw clenches when he looks at the sight that greets him.

Two omegas are standing together, slightly cowering yet not showing fear, in front of an angry alpha who looked like he was 10 seconds away from exploding.

“Hey what’s going on here?” All three turn to look at him when he approaches the scene.

“Nothing man, It’s ok. I’m just talking to my omega and his little friend here. It's alright you can go on. I got this”

Harry stares hard at the alpha and furrows his brow.

“Is that right baby?” he asks Louis. He smirks as realization dawns on the alpha’s face.

“No alpha, he’s lying” came the soft, submissive answer of his omega. He was upset.

The fake smile slipped from the man’s face once realized his mistake and he opened his mouth. Harry, however, interrupted him.

“Hmm, can you please explain what really went on then baby?” Harry said with a hard tone directed at the alpha. He moved closer to Louis with an intimate touch to his lower back. _I’m here_ , and subtly put his body in front of his omega. Despite him putting on a brave face Harry could sense the anxiety in his body.

Once he was getting closer he also noticed the wet patch on the man’s shirt and hair.

“I heard someone call for help and decided to check what was wrong and I saw this man here” Louis pointed at the man and with that movement, another slosh of water was thrown on the guy’s face. The man spluttered but at the sight of Harry’s defensive stance he cowered. “Wasn’t letting her leave”

Piece of shit.

“Why don’t you,” Harry pointed at the man with a slightly threatening edge to his tone, “Leave this place and I will escort these two.” He directed his attention back to Louis, “come on Lou, let’s help your friend out of here.”

The alpha however did not agree. “No, I’m good standing here, It’s not my fault these omegas were filling the entire place with their pheromones, I can’t help what sweet scent gets in my nose dude, it was driving me crazy. Here’s the thing, why don’t you go with your sweet little omega and leave me to deal with mine? How's that sound, big guy?”

How about I punch you in the face instead, Harry’s inner alpha voice said in his mind.

“Look.” Harry starts. He didn’t want to start a fight. Not in front of two scared omegas that needed to be removed from the situation.

“If you don’t remove your worthless self from this place, but most importantly, from my omega’s sight within 10 seconds you won’t have a nose to smell with. Ever again” he threatens calmly instead.

He can already feel the fury boiling up within him. Like a fire wanting to alight the entire place down until every threat to his mate is taken care of. Until he isn’t smelling of fear and anger anymore. He was trying to remain calm. He really did. But the sour anxious scent of his omega was slowly ripping him out of his relaxed state. Making way for fury.

His omega was clearly upset and Harry’s senses were going into overdrive. He has trouble containing it but he can’t afford to lose it, completely that is, but maybe a little is allowed?

“Well why don’t you first tighten that leash around your omega who clearly can’t control himself when wate—” Harry punches him so hard the blood spills out of his nose almost instantaneously.

“Uh, yeah dude you shouldn’t have said that” Harry vaguely can make out Louis’ comments at the alpha but he’s too far gone lost in his burning anger.

“Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me how to treat my omega huh?” Harry has got the alpha’s shirt bunched up in his hands, shakes him hard, once. He dodges the alpha’s weak attempts to defend himself and pushes the guy back from his body, hard.

“I want you gone” he says it like a threat. It is a threat.

“Pray I don’t hear about you stinking this place with your presence ever again or you will regret the day you were born. Do you understand you worthless piece of shit of a knothead?”

Harry takes a step towards the alpha again.

“I won’t” the guy says, frantic. It’s a far different tone and a far different cry from the bastard who had sneered at them just not a minute ago - but Harry is good at making people change their tunes. He would, he _should_ make this one sing his sorry’s to Louis if he wanted to.

Maybe it’s the result of running a restaurant where a lot of beach parties are hoisted, he reckons. Too many nights of kicking out nasty alphas coming off too strong onto omegas who are just looking to have a good night out made him develop a hatred for such alphas.

Or maybe it’s also mainly the fact that this jerk dared to upset omega and insult his omega. Harry’s anger was slowly coming back again.

The guy hesitates and eyes him for a moment, Harry knows all his left-over control will be gone if he dares to even look in Louis’ direction.

 _I will kill you if you look at him_ , his alpha warns the guy in his mind.

Almost as if he can hear Harry’s inner alpha voice, the guy, now cupping his hand around his damaged nose, grits his teeth, but doesn’t let his eyes wander.

Good. They learn fast.

****

Louis’ giggling is what breaks the tension in the car.

Smiling at the sweet sound, he looks to his right.

“You called him a knothead” Louis says, still giggling into his hand.

“Yeah well he was” Harry says with a laugh of his own.

Not really worried about the consequences about his actions. The bastard got what he deserved. There were strict rules when it comes to treating omegas and Harry had, also legally, every right to protect his omega the way he did. There were people even nodding at him approvingly when he escorted the omegas out to safety. Having confirmed, like he assumed, was a typically alpha not leaving his ex omega alone after being dumped.

After they confirmed that the omega was fine and safely in the taxi, they made their way to Harry’s car.

The anger is still present in the car, in him, but he can feel it slowly ebbing away.

Louis’ happy, amused and content scent in the car feels like water poured over the burning fire in him, sizzling slowly at first and then completely calming him.

“You are also a knothead” Louis retorts.

“That I am” Harry confirms amused. His left foot slowly presses on the brake when he sees the traffic light turn red.

“Hmm, but _my_ knothead” Harry hears the creaking leather seat and instantly smiles as Louis smacks a loud kiss on the side of his cheek.

****

They were at the beach.

Both decided to take a day off from their respective duty at the restaurant. Louis was content to let Mandy take over the kitchen for the day and Anthony was going to be present until they closed, in case there were any problems.

Harry was sitting on their pink beach towel and Louis— he looked over at where Louis was sitting. Too far away from him for his liking.

Harry inched closer and pulled at Louis’ tiny shorts. Louis hummed but continued reading his book.

“Ugh go away” Louis swat at Harry’s wandering hands when it became too insisting. A spray of water suddenly hit him in the chest. Harry gasped.

“You’re trying to get rid of me, drowning me”

“Not true, you haven’t given me babies yet” And.

Wow.

It’s supposed to be banter, meant as a joke, probably, but Harry can’t help the jolt of his dick at the thought of putting a baby inside of Louis.

Almost as if he knew what kind of reaction that was going to provoke in Harry, he sees Louis smile down at his book but he continues reading.

As a punishment, he swiftly manhandles the squeaking Louis in his lap in between his legs.

Seating him right over his hardening dick to let him feel what his words did to Harry.

Going by the smirk appearing on Louis’ face, he doesn’t seem to mind the new position at all. Damn right.

****

“Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever seen Jace control any elements? Do you think he’s—“

“Could be yeah.”

Some scientists concluded it had to do with DNA, some others said senses, biology, mother nature. Some bigots, Harry scoffed, even going as far as claiming the omegas were defective, not real omegas. Everybody had their own explanation as to why or how it happened.

It happened, some omegas didn’t get to have any power. Louis, Harry assumes, is alluding Jace having the same faith.

It would make sense. mostly because they have never seen their neighbor control any of the elements.

And then there’s also that one moment he had with Jace, Harry recalls, wincing at the memory now.

Jace’s inability to smell fellow omegan scents

****

_“I’m sorry I don’t have time right now my omega is waiting”_

_“You have an omega?! Honestly didn’t think of you as the type to settle down Styles”_

_Huh. Was his neighbor for real now?_

_Harry watched as the omega started to approach him with a swing of his hips._

_“Settle dow— I’m 30, about to turn 31” he hoped it was enough of a hint but alas._

_“So? Way to be assumptions about all people having their life together at that age” his neighbor retorted._

_“I.. right, that’s true but it’s just... I’m- I live together with Louis. We have a house together?” Honestly why wasn’t Jace getting it? What was Harry missing here? It was confusing him more than it frustrating him._

_“Louis is an alpha too?” And— wait what?!_

_“Sorry for not assuming you, big hunky alpha that you are, were attracted to fellow alphas” Jace went on, ignorant to Harry’s confusion growing even more at the comment._

_“I just, ok that’s a little old fashioned and maybe bigoted of me but I just didn’t think much of it, thought he was beta but two alphas?” his neighbor rambled on as if everything he was saying made sense because what the._

_“Louis is not an alpha he—“ Harry chuckled at the mere thought and shook his head “he is very much omega, very much so” honestly Harry was at a loss for words here. How could anyone think Louis was anything other than an omega?_

_He stared at Jace with, what he hoped as “what the fuck is wrong you” look on his face and could see the gears in his mind starting to turn. Finally._

_“I’m- No he’s not, what” yeah that’s right, this is how Harry felt a few minutes ago too._

_“But why does he smell so strongly as alpha then? It doesn’t make sense!” Harry tried to reign in the growl that was threatening to come out of him at the fact that someone else was mentioning Louis’ scent._

_The frightened look on Jace’s face told him he didn’t really succeed though. Oops._

_“Look” he breathed out, trying to relax his stance to appear non-threatening. No matter how frustrated he was getting, he would never want any omega to feel threatened by him or unsafe around him._

_“I’ll tell you this once and we all will move on from this after this alright?” He waited for the reaffirming nod._

_“Louis is my omega. Mine. And I’m his alpha. I’ve claimed him. I knot him every night. That explains why he smells like alpha. MY scent. Honestly it is baffling to me that you haven’t connected the dots before but something tells me you were more in denial and didn’t want to face the truth than you being completely clueless so I’m telling you here for once and all so you can, well.. take the hint? I’m sorry for being so blunt but yes this is me warning you from now on to not do.”_

_Harry vaguely waved his arms around “all this what you’ve been doing ever since you moved nextdoor, my omega doesn’t appreciate you coming off on me so strongly and believe me, for your own sake, you don’t want to piss him off more than you already did so uhm” He looked to see the now wide-eyed omega stare at him with a gaping mouth._

_Harry tried to soften his tone, “so let’s just set some boundaries here” he inwardly winced at ending his speech so weakly._

_For a few minutes, what to Harry like hours, the only sound that could be heard was the distant sound of dogs barking and the few cars rushing past down the street._

_The uncomfortable silence was interrupted by Jace clearing his throat. “I’m sorry I honestly didn’t know or- bothered to know I’m— really sorry” he stuttered out and before Harry could tell him it was okay, Jace rushed past him and ran to his door and promptly swung the door closed._

_Harry knew he was too harsh._

_But something told him it was the only way to stop the persisting omega. Clearly the amount of times Louis set off his shower was not enough of a hint to leave Harry alone. And Harry. Despite not being proud of the way he handled it, was always going to put his own omega’s feelings above anyone else’s and the amount of times he’s watched Louis get upset over their neighbor’s antics, he is angry at himself for not putting a stop to it sooner._

_Well, that’s one thing taken care of for now._

_When he opened the door he was greeted with the welcoming scent of home and sweet scent of his omega. And when he told Louis about the Jace incident while eating dinner, Louis almost choked on his food and laughed for 10 minutes. He continued laughing in between brushing his teeth while getting ready for bed. Even in bed he couldn’t contain his soft giggles. All Harry could do was chuckle and pull his smug looking omega to his body and went back to sleep with him snuggled in his arms._

****

“Now I feel even worse about all the waterfiring on him” Louis held up his hands before Harry could defend him. 

“No this is really bad, he is probably so upset about not having the power and here I am showing off, I hate it, I hate this”

Harry was going to suggest different ways they both could apologize to Jace properly but what Louis said made him stop in his tracks.

“You— you don’t like being an omega?” Harry was confused, did he real— “Ugh even joking about it is bad” He felt Louis dramatically shudder in his arms and— yeah okay that’s more like it. Definitely not a problem.

It was then that Harry finally decided he needed to address the elephant in the room. The one he wanted to ever since the restaurant incident.

"Tell me what's wrong" He started.

“It’s just all of this,” Harry watched as Louis waved his arms around trying to explain how he was feeling. “All of the extra bits that comes with being omega and no” Louis glared up at him with sharp slightly dilated pupils “I don’t mean the heat parts, you know it’s not that.”

“Baby,” he tried,“but why are you uncomfortable with using your powers then?” And— that was it. The thing. The problem.

He could sense in the way Louis went completely rigid in his arms and winced at the crass manner he brought it up.

Maybe having this talk at the beach was not the best idea. Rainbow wasn’t here to help him.

After a few minutes of silence and Harry holding his breath, he could feel Louis slowly relax and go lax in his arms again.

More silence followed, however.

****

Louis was resting his head against Harry’s chest, sitting in between his legs and kept licking at his ice lolly from time to time. But didn’t say anything.

They were sitting in the fading sun. In the distance, there was the sound of the waves crashing against the shores, the sound of screaming children building their sand castles, the seagulls flying above them, the endless games of beach volleyball. It was all Harry could hear for the next 5 or 10 minutes. In their own secluded place, silence.

Harry breathed in and let the tangy, sea salt air fill his lungs. He softly caressed the side of Louis’ arm in soothing motion and let him collect his thoughts.

“I just don’t want to have this type of power that many people don’t have” came a soft reply. Finally.

And so they finally talked. Talked about why Louis felt like his power, according to him, brought more harm than good. How he didn’t like losing control in front of people. His impulses. How he didn’t want but couldn’t help using it to his advantage. He rambled about all the instances he Waterfired and Harry was left speechless for a moment. Mentally slapping himself on the head for not breaching the subject earlier. Thinking he was doing the right thing by having Louis approach him but instead, he was letting Louis suffer for this long.

He knew Louis was having issues, always had, but he didn’t realize just how deeply Louis was troubled by it. He didn’t want to upset his omega and wanted Louis to approach him first. Careless, he thinks now.

His heart breaks a little when he thinks about it now. His brain racking about all the ways he was going to make, help, Louis see the things he saw about him. And his gift. Because it was.

“A gift” Harry said, interrupting Louis’ rambling about the restaurant incident. “It’s a gift baby, your ability I mean. It makes you, you”

And it was true. Harry doesn’t remember a time when Louis was not waterfiring. Or when he didn’t associate water with Louis. Water equalled love and love equalled Louis. Basic math.

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about,” he continued. Louis let his comment sink in for a moment but he was too lost in his rambling.

“And Jace... God I’ve probably made his life miserable with all my pranking! He probably thinks I am showing off and recklessly mhhh“ And Harry.

Harry kissed him instead.

Cutting him off with a hard press of his mouth. Louis was getting too worked up and Harry needed to put a stop to it. Mainly to calm him down but also to not start yet another show for the beach goers. Their quota for the month was filled thank you very much.

“Baby,” he started after pulling back. Louis’ glazy eyes were blinking up at him.

“You—” A loud scream interrupted Harry’s speech and they both looked alarmed at where the sound was coming from.

The water.

For the first time in a long time, Harry started panicking.

They both stood up in a blitz and ran towards the ocean.

There was a child yelling in the water, clearly struggling against the angry waves trying to swallow up the child into the sea.

People were yelling, some people running into the water and the sound of a mother’s cry for help piercing everyone’s eardrums.

Before Harry could make up his mind about what to do, he sensed Louis disappearing from his side. “Louis get back—” His hand grasped at air as his omega hurried to the sea.

Harry stood perplexed, his inner alpha was yelling at him for letting their omega walk towards danger but his body was rooted on the spot as he watched it on, lost to the percussion of waves hitting sand, the wind on his body, and the sight of Louis gently approaching the harsh waves with his arms outstretched.

As if he was nearing a spooked animal.

Maybe he was.

The crow gasped. It felt like the entire beach was holding its breath as the aggressive crashing of the waves slowly weakened as if put to sleep and the water, now taking the shape of a pair of arms, held the unconscious child and handed it over to Louis.

A few other omegas, after momentarily being at a loss of what to in a state of panic, now quickly followed suit and helped Louis control the waves until the ocean calmed.

And just like that, Harry blinked the calm returned to the beach.

As Harry drew closer he could see the realization creeping up on his omega as he caressed the now awoken and calm toddler and the mantras of thank you’s spilling in his ear again and again.

When Harry finally reached the three, the crowd had already dispersed.

The child’s mother was crying in gratitude next to Louis who was sat with the coughing child cradled in his arms. Harry could swear he could see halo surrounding Louis’ figure. 

Sensing his alpha nearby Louis looked up at Harry and Harry— just the sight of pure awe, joy and pride visible on Louis’ face, combined with the way he was cradling a toddler, felt such intense, feral emotions evoked in him that he had give himself a moment to calm down.

When he opened his eyes again he was greeted with the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen in his life. And all he could do was beam back at the angel in front of him.

****

Harry’s favorite sound in the world was the creaking of the floor right near the staircase.

There’s something about it that feels like magic. It only happens when Louis steps on it, like staking a claim.

He owns it, he owns the house, the entire place with all its content and its living soul.

Home.

He does it unconsciously, Louis does. It’s become a habit for him. He steps on it, it creaks beautifully underneath his pillowy soles and up he goes. Bouncing in his steps, up, up, up, until he reaches that one part of the railing and— “Harry” he snaps back to the present and looks up to the sound of his name being called.

Louis is standing at the very same spot of the stairs, leaning over the handrail. He is grinning down at him and the golden halo reflecting the sunset behind him makes it look like he’s glowing.

An angel.

And he’s calling for Harry without uttering any more words. He doesn’t need to. Harry’s body starts to move on its own accord like it always does with Louis. He’s like a siren, Louis is. His calls for Harry always answered.

Harry too is approaching that part of the floor and— doesn’t creak underneath his foot. It never does. 

Maybe it _is_ magic, maybe it’s the floor’s way of greeting the owner of the house, singing to Louis only. 

Or maybe. 

Maybe it’s because Harry doesn’t step on it at all. He isn’t on the ground, not really. He is floating, in the clouds, and hasn’t come down ever since he got to call Louis his. And so he floats. Up, up and up until he’s close enough to kiss the grin from Louis’ face. Louis makes him float, keeps him adrift. He imagines himself as water, floating above the surface, never going down. Louis makes him feel like he could take on the world.

  
He remembers a 10-year old Louis telling him about his dreams for the future. About wanting his own prince charming and wanting to help others. In that order. And Harry, who was barely 12, telling him right there, with the burning sand beneath his sole and the ocean as his witness, he would do everything in his power to help him make his dreams come true.

He knows he isn’t prince charming, but he finds that here, almost two decade later, that he did a pretty good job making Louis happy and help him live out his childhood dreams.

And Harry right here, in their home, with Louis in his arms, he swears he is going to spend the rest of his life to help Louis realize and remember just how amazing the waterfiring omega truly is.

He looked at the omega in his arms, Louis was staring up at him with an equal amount of love sparkling from his eyes.

Louis' arms creeped up Harry's chest, up around neck to guide him down to his level.

Harry slowly bend down.

He felt Louis level his mouth to Harry’s ear and Harry felt goosebumps take over his body at the warm air hitting him.

And then.

“My prince charming” Louis whispered in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far congrats!! and thank you? lol.
> 
> I made some slight adjustments to the original prompt, they are in an established relationship but there's some references to them going from childhood friends to lovers now. I know this doesn’t really have a distinct plot but I hope I did the prompt justice in some way, thank you again for reading if you did please be nice in the comments this is my first fic and most probably last🙈!! hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
